Treasured Memories
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A fluffy one-shot where the gang get to take a peek into Zenna's childhood through the family scrapbook. Story's better than summary, I promise.


**Hey guys :) Another HTTYD one-shot. I hope you all like it ;)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Treasured Memories**

It was a warm peaceful night on the island of Berk. While the dragons were back at their Riders' respective houses or at the stables, sleeping, the Riders were hanging out and having a few drinks at the Great Hall.

Gobber, Valka and Edgar were chatting about the old days, the Twins were having a helmet bashing contest, Snotlout was trying to get Ruffnut's attention by flexing his muscles, Fishlegs was updating a new chapter in the Book of Dragons, Eret and Zenna were just talking to each other in whispers while Hiccup was poring over some important documents needed for the next village meeting with Astrid assisting him.

Suddenly Henna burst into the Great Hall, cradling little Elias II Stoick Fiersome in her arms while holding a leather bound book as well.

"Edgar! Edgar, love! Look at this!" she said excitedly and rushed over to the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Henna as she placed the book on the table. "I was cleaning the house when I came across this. It's our old family scrapbook," Henna said, smiling happily. Edgar's eyes widened as he recognized the book on the table. "Odin's beard, I haven't seen this thing in ages. I thought we lost it in one of the raids…" he murmured in awe.

Zenna looked at the leather bound book curiously. "I didn't know we had a family scrapbook. When did you two make this?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, _we _didn't make it, Zenna love. When we were about to leave the South, our neighbors surprised us by making us this scrapbook. It's filled with drawings and other little keepsakes everyone made for us. There's even drawings of you and your brother when you two were growing up," Henna smiled.

At that point, everyone crowded around the table. "Oooh, so we get to see pictures of Zenna when she was little?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. "Any cute drawings of her and Eret?" Astrid asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Said duo blushed and merely avoided looking at each other.

Edgar stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm…to be honest, Henna and I haven't opened this thing in a long while….We can only hope the pictures have survived the years…" he said. "Well we won't know until we see them for ourselves," Henna smiled and opened the scrapbook.

The first thing they saw was a drawing of Henna and Edgar kissing on their wedding day.

"Aha!" Zenna exclaimed, smiling mischievously at her now blushing parents. El looked at the drawing and gurgled happily while everyone else went, "Awwww!"

In the drawing, Henna and Edgar were dressed in ceremonial garbs made of wolf skin. Henna wore a beautiful dress lined with fur trim while Edgar wore a cape made of wolf skin. "Aw, look at you two! As madly in love with each other as ever!" Gobber chuckled. "You both look so young here. How old were you two when you were married?" Valka asked curiously. "Oh, Edgar and I married when we were 18," Henna told her, smiling as she recalled the beautiful day she and her love got married. "That young? Was it an arranged marriage?" Valka asked, a bit surprised this time. "Oh, no, it was by free choice. Of course our parents were a bit worried that it was too early for us. But Henna and I felt that we were ready to start a life together," Edgar smiled as he fondly gazed at the drawing.

"There's something on the side of the page here…" Zenna then noticed a bunch of signatures scrawled onto the page. "Ah, those are the signatures of both of our parents along with our shaman, Elder Mara. This was drawn on our wedding day, hence the age of the paper," Edgar explained, pointing to the yellowed cracks on the page. "Both of our parents died a few years later…It was such a shame…they never got to see you and your brother be born…" Henna sighed sadly. El sensed his Mama's sadness and gently patted her cheek with his little soft hand.

Turning the page, Zenna saw a drawing of a little boy in a cradle. Her face softened as she recognized Elias, her and El's big brother. And on the page was the little ink print of her big brother's little baby hand.

"Look, El…that's our big brother when he was a baby just like you," she cooed to her adorable baby brother. El gurgled and reached out to touch the drawing. "Oh my gods, Elias was such a cute baby!" Ruffnut squealed as she looked at the drawing where, in it, baby Elias was trying to eat his fist by stuffing it into his little toothless mouth. Zenna smiled as she remembered her dear big brother. When she was a baby, almost every memory she had of that happy time had Eli it.

"And here's one with Eret in the picture…He was such a sweet little lad…"

Eret blinked in surprise, along with Zenna, at the drawing that had a four-year-old him playing with a baby Eli, him holding up a baby rattle and baby Elias eagerly reaching up for it. There was a man drawn in one corner, watching the two with kind eyes and a warm smile. Best part of all, this drawing had been colored aside from being signed by Eret's father.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins stared at the drawing for a few seconds before slowly looking at Eret, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat once all eyes were on him.

"Yes, Eret used to look after Elias when he was a baby," Henna smiled. "Quick question, Mrs. Fiersome: _Which _of these two…_is_ Eret?" Astrid asked, pointing at the four-year-old boy playing with Elias and at the man in the corner. Henna merely grinned and pointed at the boy. "That man over there, you see, is Eret's father," Edgar informed the group.

"Da…" Eret murmured, gently touching the drawing of his father, his amber brown eyes soft and gentle. "Dude, your Dad looks _exactly _like you…" Snotlout said, slightly awestruck at the twinning faces of father and son. "Aye but, if you look closely, there's a difference in their eye color. See?" Edgar pointed out.

True enough, when the gang looked hard enough, they could see that Eret's eyes were brown while his father's eyes were pale green. That could only mean that Eret had gotten his eyes from his mother.

Eret then glanced at Zenna, who glanced back at him. "You were really cute as a kid, you know that?" she smiled gently at him. Eret merely blushed and shyly grinned.

Then, Henna and Edgar looked at their daughter and smiled…and turned the page.

"_Aaaawwwww!_"

Zenna gazed at the picture of a little baby girl asleep in a cradle with a wide eye while El giggled, recognizing his big sister. Besides the drawing of baby Zenna, there was the ink print of her own hand, which was smaller compared to her big brother's. Looking at the drawing closely, Zenna could see that she was significantly tinier than Elias when he was born.

"Cute baby alert! Zenna, you didn't tell us you were so adorable!" Tuffnut laughed. "Baby Zenna's so tiny!" Fishlegs cooed. "Guys, I'm right here. I can hear everything you two are saying," Zenna rolled her eye at the two. Fishlegs and Tuffnut immediately blushed when they realized what they had just said while the others laughed.

"Fishlegs is right about you being tiny, though, Zen…I mean, really, you look like you're only half Eli's size when you was born!" Hiccup remarked, comparing the drawings of baby Elias and baby Zenna. "Well that's what happens when you're born early," Henna commented.

At that sentence, Hiccup and Zenna looked at her in surprise.

Hiccup's emerald green eyes were wide with amazement while Zenna's mouth was slightly hanging open. "Wait…I was born premature?" Zenna asked slowly. "Indeed you were, sweetheart. Incidentally…Valka, how many months was Hiccup in your womb before you gave birth to him?" Edgar tilted his head curiously at Hiccup's mother. Valka thoughtfully tapped her chin before replying, "About seven months."

Henna smiled. "Why, that's two weeks later than our Zenna. She was only in my womb for six months and two weeks before she decided to come out!" she said. That bit of info surprised everyone, Hiccup and Zenna most of all. "Our Elder Mara said that Zenna must have been anxious to see the world. I guess she didn't want to wait another two months and two weeks. Ah, as hard as the labor was, it was such a joy to have her in my arms early…" Henna sighed happily. "So…I was born…a runt?" Zenna asked her parents, amazed. "That you were, love. You were our own little hiccup," Edgar smiled fondly and lovingly brushed Zenna's bangs over her ear.

That's when Hiccup and Zenna locked eyes with each other. Hiccup was surprised, to say the least, to find out that Zenna, who had always been the taller and healthier between the two of them growing up, was actually a hiccup just like him. Zenna was at once delighted to know that she and Hiccup had another thing to add to the list of things they had in common. Their already unbreakable bond became stronger than ever as they smiled at each other.

And everyone noticed that and smiled as well.

"Aw, look how cute Zen was as a baby…" Astrid cooed. Indeed, baby Zenna in the drawing was utterly adorable. She was in the cradle, fast asleep, her hands folded across her tummy with an angelic smile on her little baby face. Zenna blushed as her friends cooed and gushed at the drawing before looking at Eret. The former dragon trapper merely smiled gently at the drawing before leaning in and whispering in Zenna's ear, "I always knew you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Even as a baby…" making the one-eyed Fiersome lady blush.

For a while, the gang all gushed at the adorable drawings of baby Elias and baby Zenna together. All of the old friends of the Fiersomes had signed each picture that portrayed the many milestones the two had achieved together. Their first time crawling, their first steps and also the times the two siblings would just have fun together and cuddle up. It made Zenna smile as she recalled the happy times of her childhood Elias. It also made some of the others tear up a bit as they remembered their old friend who had now gone to Valhalla. Everyone wished that Elias had had a chance to live a longer life. Odin knew that life would have been more interesting with the mischievously adventurous Fiersome boy around.

The next few drawings, however, showed the more embarrassing moments of Zenna and Elias' childhood.

"Oh, here's when old Mrs. Gemma caught them stealing chocolate from the shop…" Henna giggled as she turned the page to another one that had a drawing of the two siblings stuffing their faces with chocolate. Next to that drawing was an old piece of wrapping paper that once held a decadent chocolate truffle that the two had pilfered from the sweet shop. "And here's one where Elias was four and had the idea of streaking through the village stark naked," Edgar laughed, pointing to the next drawing that had Elias, then four-years-old, running through the streets bare as the day he was born with a then three-year-old Zenna running after him, thankfully, fully-clothed.

Zenna giggled, covering El's eyes with her hands before he could see his big brother Elias naked, while the others were cracking up laughing. "I can't believe your neighbors had such good memory and were able to recreate the whole scene on paper!" Hiccup chuckled. "Oh, if Eli were still here that drawing would be good blackmail! Haha!" Tuffnut guffawed.

"Ah, here's my personal favorite, Henna love. The time when our children went and '_borrowed_' one of Lars' horses to go riding," Edgar said, referring to the drawing of the two siblings riding a large brown horse through the village and startling the people around them. What was really funny about this drawing was that both Elias and Zenna were so small and that they were both holding onto the reins for dear life!

"Lars didn't mind! But…some of the people at market didn't…" Zenna said sheepishly as she recalled the chaos that had ensued when she and Eli accidentally rode the horse into market. "Aye, and you two were in so much trouble that day, sweetheart! At least you don't ride _dragons _into the market now…" Henna laughed, shaking her head in amusement, and turned the page.

What everyone else saw next was amazing.

"Whoa…That's a true work of art!" Gobber whistled in admiration.

It was a painting of Zenna when she was eight-years-old. In it, she wore a lovely violet dress embroidered with flowers and a dainty brown apron with white lace worn over it. She had a crown made of woven orchid vines and tulips on her head and she was standing, balancing on her heels like the sweet innocent child she was. The painting was truly a masterpiece, having incredible detail from the way Zenna's then shoulder length hair framed her face to how her lips curled up in the most adorable smile and how her deep violet eyes seemed to sparkle with childlike joy. And the painting had survived the test of time since the colors were still rich and vibrant as if it had just been painted yesterday.

"Something tells me Bucket might have some competition," Valka smiled as she admired the painting. "Whoever made this is an artist of great skill…" Fishlegs said in awe. El cooed and carefully touched the painting, eyes wide in wonder.

That's when Zenna noticed something.

"Hey…I know this…" she said, touching the pressed tulip that was glued next to the painting. The pressed flower had also survived the test of time for its petals were still with their violet hue and black streaks. "That looks familiar…" Eret remarked, smiling knowingly. "Well it really should be familiar to you, Eret. _You're _the one who gave it to her on her eight birthday, remember?" Edgar told him jokingly.

"You gave her a flower? Aw, Eret, that's so sweet!" Ruffnut cooed, making the former dragon trapper blush. "Yeah, well, it was the only thing I could afford…" Eret mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "And it was the best birthday present I ever got that day, Eret. There's nothing to be ashamed of…" Zenna reassured him with a soft smile.

The others were a bit surprised to learn that Eret had come from a poor family but that didn't lessen their liking towards him. It had been three months since the former dragon trapper had moved into Berk and, now, they couldn't imagine what Berk would be like without the brave Son of Eret. Already he had proven himself as a loyal follower of the Chief and had earned his place in society. Eret was brave, cavalier and a really caring person with a soft spot for children, probably the reason why El, Kayla and all of the other village kids always looked for him so he could join them in their games.

"Rare tulip for a birthday present aside, whoever did this painting must have been an expert," Astrid remarked. "Ah, you are mistaken, Astrid. The person who created that wonderful masterpiece was, not an expert, but a simple lad of thirteen…who was, and still is, quite infatuated with our dear Zenna…" Edgar said with a smile. "The very same person who gave Zenna that beautiful tulip which he got from the botanist's special flower garden," Henna added.

Zenna, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins, Gobber and Valka slowly put the pieces together and then, together, turned to look at Eret who had gone quiet for the past few minutes.

As if he knew what everyone else was thinking, Elias II Stoick Fiersome giggled and pointed at Eret who merely whistled as if the others hadn't realized that it was he who had made the painting.

"Eret, you made this?" Zenna asked as she held up the scrapbook and pointed to the painting of her. "Um…yes," Eret mumbled. Zenna looked at the painting as if she was seeing it for the first time. Eret's hand showed through every single part of it and she could see that her childhood sweetheart, now boyfriend, had put a great amount of effort and love into painting her eight-year-old self. If possible, Eret had made her look even more beautiful than he always said she was.

Setting the scrapbook down on the table, Zenna wrapped her arms around Eret. "Who's the best boyfriend in the entire world?" she asked, grinning. "_Me!_" Eret grinned like a child who had just gotten a compliment. Zenna giggled and then she and Eret engaged in a sweet kiss.

"Ah! Kissy face!"

"Get a room, you two!"

The others merely hollered teasingly at the couple before they turned back to the scrapbook. But to everyone's confusion, the next pages were blank.

Then Zenna got an idea.

"These pages were kept blank by our neighbors for a reason…so we could add new ones," she said, taking out a charcoal pencil.

In just a few minutes, she had finished drawing her, her parents, El, Hiccup, Eret, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins, Valka, Stoick, Gobber, Toothless, Stryka, Stormfly, Skullcrusher, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Grump, Cloudjumper, Serpent and Serpentine, Barf and Belch.

And that was just the first of the many new drawings…and memories…she would add into the family scrapbook.

* * *

**Read and review whenever and whatever you all want :)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
